The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies for establishing an optical and/or electrical connection, and more particularly, to pluggable modules having coupling mechanisms that are configured to maintain the communicative connection between the pluggable module and a receptacle assembly.
Some communication systems, such as servers and data storage systems, use pluggable modules or transceivers for transmitting signals and/or power through the system. For example, a communication system may include a panel having one or more openings that provide access to receptacle assemblies within the system. The receptacle assemblies may include guideframes that house connectors therein. The guideframes are configured to receive and direct a corresponding pluggable module to the connector. The pluggable module may include electrical contacts or optical terminals that engage corresponding contacts or terminals of the connector. In some cases, the connection between the two is maintained through frictional forces between the pluggable module and the receptacle assembly. However, it may be desirable to have an additional mechanism for maintaining the connection between the pluggable module and the receptacle assembly to prevent inadvertent removal of the pluggable module.
For example, the pluggable modules may include a fastener that attaches directly to the panel through a fastener opening. However, due to manufacturing tolerances of some communication systems, the fastener opening of the panel may not be properly positioned. In such cases, the fastener may be unable to properly attach to the panel. In one known communication system, a jackscrew is inserted through a body of the pluggable module to engage directly to the connector at a rear portion of the guideframe. However, it may be necessary to increase dimensions of the pluggable module to accommodate the jackscrew. This may be undesirable in applications where space is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms that facilitate maintaining the connection between the pluggable module and the receptacle assembly.